vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Usidore the Blue
Summary Usidore the Blue is a wizard from the land of Foon and one of the main protagonists of the podcast series Hello from the Magic Tavern. He can be mainly seen in the Vermilion Minotaur tavern, hosting the podcast with Arnie and Chunt, trying to recruit people on his quest to defeat the Dark Lord or talking about his past adventures (some of them completely false). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Usidore the Blue, Fi'ang Yalok, Zoenen Hoogstandjes, Gaismunēnas Maeistar, etc. Origin: Hello from the Magic Tavern Gender: Male Age: Older than 260 but younger than the Ashit Bridge, which is 430 years old Classification: Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (As a blue wizard, his magic is mainly based upon light and shadow. Can fully harness these two powers, making what Arnie describes as a "Pink Floyd laser light show." Mastered the simple spells of illuminate and darken, even teaching them to both Chunt and Arnie), Fire Manipulation (Claimed he could create a great wall of fire, but only ended up lighting four candles. One of his secret names, when spoken, could "fry your eyeballs and cause you to catch aflame from the inside toward the outside."), Shapeshifting (When scared, can transform into a broomstick handle.), Pseudo-Duplication (If Usidore, while in his broomstick handle form, were to be chopped up, it transforms into multiple Usidores that talk in unison and turn back into one person as they sleep.), Light Electricity Manipulation (Able to cast "minuscule lightning", which powers Arnie's laptop.), Life Manipulation (Able to make food sentient, as he did with Gorgeous the screaming spiced potato), Plant Manipulation (One of his names, The Grassy One, causes grass in the area to jump out of the ground and run away when spoken.), Weapon Creation (Can take branches off of trees and imbue them with incantations to create a magical staff), Possible Water Manipulation (Performed what may have been a "wet spell", the opposite of a dry spell, on Chunt), Flight (Was able to fly around the Vermilion Minotaur), Creation (Conjured a horse and a bull, but they were quite small. Once killed a horse and created the image of a Mittens game with it's blood. With Spintax the Green, made the entire species of robins spontaneously exist within Foon. Can conjure cats and has kept a number of them as pets.), Immediately bolts 90 degrees upright when waking up, Size Manipulation (Can shrink himself down enough to fit into his own hat.), Non-Physical Interaction (His hat contains the ghosts of the murdered, the Ghost of Christ-Must Past, a Hunger Ghost and the ghost of a ghost hunter), Sleep Inducement (Able to cast a brief deep sleep spell, though it does not work on goblins), Mind Manipulation (Performed a body-swap between Blemish and 52 sentient sacks of flour), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Once created a pocket dimension and lived in it for 50 years as a smithy.), Dimensional Travel (Can enter the astral plane, where he sometimes has dates with Jyn'Leeviyah.), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4, casually survived a prolonged time period with a snapped neck.), Healing (Able to use a spell to instantly heal broken bones, wounds and possibly lost limbs like he did when he snapped his own neck.), Resurrection (Whenever he dies, he is returned to the Planes of Ephysiyies and only comes back to the mortal world when he is needed.), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (Friends with and able to summon the Great Animal Lords of Foon, including the eagles and Grimhoof, the fifth fastest horse in the realm.), Time Travel (Can either go back or send someone else back in time, but has to kill an entire herd of Elephants every time he wants to do it), Acausality (Type 1, sent Chunt back in time to add wordplay to every previous episode of the podcast at the time and was unaffected), Transmutation (Chunt claims that once when a man enraged Usidore, he turned him into a beer stein currently being used by the Vermilion Minotaur), Resistance to Pain (Snapped his own neck by quickly turning his head and didn't even notice.), immunity to swords, knives, etc (All wizards in Foon cannot be harmed by being stabbed), Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to casually kill elephants and horses, who are this durable. His magic is comparable to Spintax's magic, which was able to dissolve the great wall of fire.), possibly higher, can ignore conventional durability with some of his names (He claims that once while travelling with Grimhoof, he gave a young man one his more powerful names, and the young man's heart exploded and turned into a ball of spikes that impaled everyone around him.) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Very quickly made it through one loop of the Endless Tower while chasing the maiden Seemliyah.), Superhuman with summons (Horses are capable of running this fast.) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Able to take hits from people comparable to him.) Stamina: Above Average (Able to cast multiple spells in a row and was able to go up a loop of the Endless Tower quickly, both without tiring.) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with staff. Varies between spells (Both darken and illuminate were able to cover the interior of the Vermilion Minotaur, but his fire magic is only able to light four candles around him.) Standard Equipment: Birch staff with a hexatite crystal on top, sword, various rocks he claim have magical powers, eyepatch, empty bottle *'Can Create/Summon:' The eagles of Foon, Grimhoof, various cats, images of places, small horses and bulls Intelligence: High. A skilled wizard that knows various magic spells and can teach others about them. Fluent in both English, insect speak and wizard speak (only shown during the Wizard State.) Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident in his powers and relies on the eagles of Foon to save him from dire situations, like falling into a volcano. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illuminate:' A simple spell that lights up the area the caster is in. Taught to both Arnie and Chunt. *'Darken:' Darkens the area the caster is in, or negates illuminate completely. Taught to both Arnie and Chunt. *'The Wizard State:' A state in which Usidore whispers in a foreign language, making him able to cast spells he couldn't when in the normal state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hello from the Magic Tavern Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transmutation Users